Esperanza
by Sam Lizaldi
Summary: Un día normal narrado por Fuji... o quizás no tan normal  Dream Pair


**Hola!, bueno aquí está mi primer fic, es nada más y nada menos que de la Dream Pair, tengo muchos más proyectos hacerca de esta pareja pero bueno, mientras les dejo este**

**Prince of tennis no me pertenece**

**Disfrútenlo!**

**Narrado por Fuji Syusuke**

Esperanza

Suena el despertador, lo apago un tanto molesto ya que el ruido me devolvió a la realidad, la realidad en la que solo existimos tú y yo pero como amigos nada más, en mi sueño todo es diferente pero son solo eso, son solo sueños. Desde el día en que te conocí no dejo de pensar en ti. En fin, quito las sábanas blancas que cubren mi cuerpo y voy en dirección al baño para darme una ducha antes de ir al colegio. Me visto, guardo mis libros y mi raqueta y salgo de mi casa en dirección al colegio.

Es un día como cualquiera, ya se hizo la misma rutina, día tras día, me encamino a la escuela pero antes me detengo en tu puerta, presiono el botón que acciona el timbre y en menos de cinco segundos abres la puerta. Me recibes con un cálido abrazo seguido de un "hola", te devuelvo ambos gustoso. Tus rojizos cabellos se estrellan en mi cara ocasionando un cosquilleo difícil de ignorar, trato de reprimir un estornudo pero mi esfuerzo fue en vano, estornudé y tú te empezaste a burlar, te miré con falso odio y empecé a reír contigo para después encaminarnos a la escuela como todos los días.

Nuestro recorrido nunca va en silencio, tú siempre me platicas cosas aunque suelo prestarle más atención a tu rostro, a tus hermosos ojos que siempre tienen una chispa de felicidad, esos rasgos infantiles tan característicos de ti, y tu dulce voz que la mayoría de las veces suena como un maullido tierno para mi gusto.

Llegamos a la escuela y nada es diferente, tenemos nuestras labores académicas como siempre, de vez en cuando juego contigo para que no te aburras pero trato de prestar atención para después poder ayudarte en lo que no entiendes.

Terminan las clases, ahora nos encaminamos a las canchas de tenis, Oishi se lesionó así que seré tu parejas de dobles por los próximos dos meses, no sabes lo bien que me siento por poder compartir contigo algo que a los dos nos gusta tanto. Termina la práctica y nos encaminamos a los vestidores, de aquí usualmente tomamos distintos caminos, me enjuago, me visto y te busco con la esperanza de acompañarte a tu casa y confesarte mis sentimientos de una buena vez. No te encuentro, al parecer ya te fuiste, doy un suspiro derrotado y salgo del vestidor, mis ojos volvieron a adquirir brillo cuando te vi de lejos, me agitas la mano en señal de saludo y te acercas a mí, me dices que me quieres acompañar y yo no me puedo negar.

De nuevo me cuentas cosas interesantes para tu gusto, dime ¿Qué es lo que no se de ti? Tú me cuentas todo así que tengo la certeza de que te conozco bastante bien pero dime, ¿Qué es lo que tú no sabes de mí? Lo único y más importante, que estoy enamorado de ti, no te lo he dicho porque no sé como lo vayas a tomar pero ya estoy decidido, te lo voy a confesar lo más rápido posible pero supongo que no va a ser hoy, sin darme cuenta ya estamos enfrente de tu puerta, me despido de ti y tomo rumbo para mi casa, suspiro derrotado pero de pronto siento como me abrazas por atrás, deteniéndome, me pides que me quede hoy contigo ya que mañana no hay escuela, no lo pienso más y acepto tu invitación.

Entramos a tu casa, y subimos hasta tu habitación, me empezaste a platicar de la pasta dental que acababa de salir en el mercado pero nuevamente me pierdo en mis pensamientos hasta que veo que me miras confundido y sonrojado

-¿Qué sucede Eiji?

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Fujiko?

-¿Yo?

-Dijiste, "te amo"

Ok. Eso no estaba en mis planes, estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando esas palabras escaparon de mis labios, ahora yo también estaba sonrojado, bueno ya no había marcha atrás, era ahora o nunca

-Eiji yo…

-Fujiko, ¿es una broma verdad?

-…No, es lo que en verdad siento por ti

Me miras asombrado, tus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y tu rostro se vuelve más rojo que tu cabello mismo

-…

-Eiji lo lamento tanto, pero es un sentimiento el cual ha estado dentro de mi desde que te conocí, ya no quería ocultarlo, entiendo si me odias o si me aborreces, pero ya no me quiero seguir engañando, ya no quiero seguir engañándote haciendote creer que yo solo te veo como mi mejor amigo, ya no quiero

-…Tal vez nunca hemos sido mejores amigos, tal vez todos estos años hemos estado engañándonos, pero yo tampoco puedo seguir ocultando mis sentimientos, yo también te amo Fujiko

Estoy asombrado pero feliz, no sabes lo feliz que me acabas de hacer, nuestros rostros se van acercando hasta que nuestros labios se unen en un beso, el primer beso, ese momento tan esperado por mí, me separo ligeramente de ti pero te sigo observando a los ojos y me pierdo en la marea azulada de tu mirada

-¿Quieres ser mi novio Eiji?

-Nya, creí que nunca lo pedirías Syusuke

En ese instante nuestros labios se vuelven a unir esta vez con la seguridad de que siempre vamos a poder estar juntos

-Te amo Syu

-También te amo Eiji

FIN

**Espero que les haya gustado, también denme oportunidad es mi primer fic, prometo hacer los demás mejores.**

**En cuanto a Oishi, lo iba a poner como si estuviera en una cama de un hospital a causa de una "accidental" caída por una colina, pero lo sádico no lo pude sacar en este fic xd, así que lo dejé como si fuera una lesión.**

**Club de fans de Oishi lo lamento, pero no es mi culpa, simplemente lo aborresco!**

**Duda, comentario, felicitación, sugerencia, amenaza, saludo, jitomatazo por favor, todo es recibido**

**DREAM PAIR FOR EVER!**

**Nos vemos!**


End file.
